Saint Seiya e o Trombadinha do Olimpo
by Frandumar
Summary: "Ah vem cá, isso é filme de deficiente físico superando suas limitações? Eu odeio filme de deficientes físicos superando suas limitações."


**Dedicado a Hell-Sama**

Quando encontramos nossos heróis, eles se encontravam em um dos mais populares cinemas da Grécia, pois iam assistir a um filme. A dúvida era: qual?

Aioros: Não acredito que o filme esgotou! Que merda! Só porque eu ia ver…

Shaka: Eu falei pra gente sair cedo.

Aioria: Falou? Eu não lembro. Você tava é reclamando que não queria ver o filme.

Shaka: Como você espera que eu, a reencarnação de Buda na Terra, o homem mais próximo de Deus, vá assistir um filme chamado Arraste-me Para o Inferno?

Aioros: Cara, mas é do mesmo diretor da franquia Evil Dead!

MdM: Eu achei que era do cara do Uma Noite Alucinante 1, 2 e 3.

Aioros: É a mesma coisa, esse é o nome traduzido.

Afrodite: Quem foi a besta que traduziu o nome de um filme de terror como se fosse um filme pornô?

Shura: Eu ouvi dizer que fizeram um musical do filme.

Saga: E o pior é que o musical é realmente bom.

Afrodite: Saga, eu não acredito que você, um homem tão culto, foi assistir essa merda…

Kanon: Mas as músicas são boas e a gente recebeu umas capas de chuva pra não sujar a roupa porque nós sentamos na primeira fileira, e só voava sangue artificial em cima da gente.

Saga: Sem falar que teve aquela mulher gostosona que do nada rasgou a roupa e ficou seminua. – Todos, com exceção de Aioros, olharam com cara de cú para os irmãos.

Aioros: Vocês foram ver e não me chamaram?

Saga: Culpe a Saori que não te ressuscitou! Quando tiver a próxima turnê a gente te leva.

Shura: Eu também quero ir ver a mulher seminua!

Camus: Tá! Tá tudo muito bem, muito bonito, mas e o filme?

Mu: Porque a gente não vê que outros filmes estão passando?

Miro: Olha, aqui tem o que tá passando: "Arraste-me para o Inferno.", mas tá esgotado então não adianta, tá passando "O Grilo Feliz"-

Saga: Mas nem fudendo…

Miro: Ó, tem outro filme de terror, se chama "Matadores de Vampiras Lésbicas"-

Shaka: Olha o nível do filme…

MdM: Vamos! O filme parece ser bom!

Kanon: Nós já vimos. – Kanon indicava o seu gêmeo.

MdM: Vejam de novo! A culpa não é nossa se vocês já viram. Eu quero ver as vampiras sapatas se pegando!

Saga: Mas o filme nem é bom.

MdM: Por que?

Saga: É porque quando eu vou assistir a um filme com esse nome eu espero ver caras matando vampiras lésbicas e não tinha muito disso no filme. Faltou violência, sangue e lesbianismo.

Kanon: É! As mulherezinhas agiam como se estivessem com nojo de tocar umas nas outras. Se você vai fazer um papel de vampira lésbica, se prepara psicologicamente para encostar em outras mulheres.

MdM: Ah então se é assim eu não quero ver não!

Aldebaran: Então, tem mais algum outro filme passando?

Miro: Ah ó, tem esse aqui: "Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios".

Afrodite: Jura? Não tem filme melhorzinho não? Olha o nome Percy Jackson! O nome do garoto é Percy. !

Miro: É só tem isso mesmo.

Camus: Ah! Eu já li o livro desse filme! Deve ser bom! Vamos ver, não tem nada melhor! É isso ou "O Grilo Feliz."

Aldebaran: Ah eu gosto de filme de fantasia. Vamos! – Na falta de opções os cavaleiros aceitaram a sugestão de Camus. Depois de comprar os ingressos, pipoca e se acomodarem em suas poltronas, os trailers começaram.

O primeiro trailer foi um da saga Crepúsculo, depois um filme de ação que ninguém conseguiu desvendar o nome devido à quantidade absurda de explosões, e em seguida começou o trailer de um filme infantil. No trailer, um homem careca entrava numa cafeteria.

MdM: Olha, ele lembra o Tatsumi.

Afrodite: Claro que não! Você que é o maior fanboy do Tatsumi! – O homem careca mal humorado saca uma arma e começa a atirar em todos na cafeteria. – Caralho, é o Tatsumi!

Aldebaran: Olha, o Tatsumi do filme herdou criancinhas. – O homem do trailer manda as crianças não fazerem barulhos irritantes, mas a criança menor faz um barulho muito chato.

Shaka: Caralho é Shun… nem aqui eu escapo dele…

Mu: Falando nisso, cadê os cavaleiros de bronze?

Aioros: A gente deixou o Dohko de babysiter lá no santuário. Falando nisso, olha ele lá! – Apontou para o velhinho caquético que apareceu no trailer. Depois desse trailer, o filme começou.

Camus: Ahhh! Tá dublado?

Aldebaran: Na pressa a gente não percebeu. Deixa pra lá. – Um homem gigante sai do mar e começa a sofrer uma transmutação.

Shaka: Claro, porque ninguém ia perceber um cara gigante se esvaindo em água e virando um menorzinho. – O homem menorzinho encontra outro homem que é Zeus.

Saga: O Zeus é o Boromir do Senhor dos Anéis. – Zeus acusa o filho de Posseidon de roubar o seu raio mestre.

Mu: Por que Zeus já tá assumindo que foi o pobre do filho do Posseidon que roubou? Com base em que?

Kanon: E, além disso, qual filho? Por que Posseidon teve uma porrada! E nos próprios filhos, Zeus nem pensa! Vai lá foi o Hércules que roubou o raio!

Camus: Não! Mas é porque aí Posseidon só tem um filho.

Miro: Não conta a estória! – Depois de uma discussão com Posseidon, Zeus abre uma porta e vai embora.

Afrodite: Adorei!O Boromir tá muito sexy com essa roupa! Por que ele tá com aquele cabelo comprido, barba por fazer, aquela coisa meio suja, bárbara, medieval e ultra sexy, mas ele tá com uma roupinha legal. Charmosa e tá combinando. Ainda bem que vim ver esse filme! – Muda de cena para um garoto sentado debaixo d'água e aparece o nome dos atores escritos na tela.

Aioros: Caraca o Pierce Brosnan tá no filme! E a Uma Thurman e a gente achando que ia ver mó filme bostinha.

Saga: É fisicamente impossível o garoto sentar desse jeito gay embaixo d'água desse jeito. Você não afunda completamente devido ao ar nos seus pulmões e nas células do corpo. E sem falar do empuxo, que age em relação à massa e densidade do objeto.

Kanon: Como dizia Arquimedes: "Todo corpo mergulhado num fluido em repouso sofre, por parte do fluido, uma força vertical para cima, cuja intensidade é igual ao peso do fluido deslocado pelo corpo."' – Os cavaleiros olharam com cara de nada.

Miro: Hein? – O garoto que estava debaixo d'água volta para a superfície.

Afrodite: Esse moleque é muito pequena sereia! Só falta o cabelo ruivo e a cauda. – Um negro, amigo do garoto, revela que o nome de seu amigo é Percy.

Aioria: Olha! É a voz do Goku!

Camus: Caralho! O Grover tá todo errado! Ele não é negro!

Shura: E ele tá parecendo o carinha do GTA. O CJ!

Aioria: Tem o Kuririn também, só falta a Bulma! – Percy fala para o seu amigo que debaixo d'água é o único lugar que ele consegue pensar.

Saga: Moleque, primeiro, quando você fica debaixo d'água, você não respira, ou seja, a taxa de oxigênio diminui e o primeiro lugar a sentir falta é o encéfalo. Conclusão: é impossível pensar durante sete minutos debaixo d'água. – Grover e Percy estão andando pelo corredor e Grover usa muletas.

Kanon: Ah vem cá, isso é filme de deficiente físico superando suas limitações? Eu odeio filme de deficientes físicos superando suas limitações.

Camus: Não, não! Depois vai explicar o motivo das muletas. – No meio da aula Percy não consegue ler, vendo as letras se misturarem.

Saga: Tem certeza que não tem deficiente físico? Por que o moleque tem uma dislexia fodida.

Camus: Isso também explica depois. – O padrasto de Percy entra em casa e manda a mulher trazer uma cerveja.

Shura: Eu adorei esse cara.

Kanon: Claro! Age que nem homem! Chega em casa e quer que a mulher esteja com a comida na mesa e o esperando com uma cerveja gelada na mão!

Shura: Que garoto bichinha! Só porque o cara deu um tapa na bunda da mão ele já tá revoltadinho. O cara não traça a mãe dele? Então, qual é o drama?

MdM: O cara fez bem em enquadrar o pivete. – Ao entrar no museu, Percy ouve uma voz.

Shaka: O menino ouve o sopro divino? Isso se chama esquizofrenia!

Aldebaran: Camus, tem certeza que esse filme não é sobre deficientes físicos? Por que olha só outro cara na cadeira de rodas.

Camus: Isso também é explicado mais pra frente. – Camus estava concentradíssimo no filme.

Aioros: O Pierce Brosnan tá com uma voz igualzinha a do Ikki! Só falta gritar "Temos de salvar Atena!" com aquele jeito empolado dele de falar. – O professor está explicando sobre os deuses olimpianos e a professora está olhando com um olhar feio para Percy que está ouvindo seu I-pod.

Miro: Nossa, olha o olhar de desprezo digno do Dite que a mulher tá dando.

Aioros: Claro! O professor tá dando uma aula fodona de mitologia grega, NUM MUSEU, e o pirralho tá ouvindo um I-pod! A educação mandou um olá! Isso não acontecia no meu tempo…

Saga: Quem disse pra esse professor que Hades, Posseidon e Zeus são rivais? Eles tão cagando um pro outro! Só ficam tentando invadir a Terra porque Atena é um porre, e aí não é culpa deles!

Mu: Como assim a dislexia do garoto agora funciona para o bem? Do nada ele consegue ler e entender grego antigo.

Afrodite: O Pierce Brosnan não fica sexy estilo Boromir com cabelo comprido e barba mal feita. Ele fica só… feio. Eu tenho vontade de dar um trocado pra ele. Ele parece um mendigo! – Uma harpia tenta atacar Percy e o professor na cadeira de rodas tenta defendê-lo: "solte-o ou eu a faço em pedaços."

Kanon: Claro, porque eu morreria de medo de um cara na cadeira de rodas. – Depois que a harpia vai embora, Percy começa a surtar achando que está maluco.

Shaka: Viu como ele é esquizofrênico? – O professor deficiente entrega para Percy uma caneta, dizendo que é uma arma poderosa.

MdM: Deram uma caneta pra ele se defender? Ele vai fazer o que? Escrever uma carta pro vilão cheio de xingamento aí o vilão vai ficar magoado e vai embora? – Percy volta para casa e ao chamar pela mãe, o padrasto diz que ela está ocupada servindo seus amigos.

Saga: O garoto reclamou só porque o padrasto disse que a mãe tava servindo cerveja? Por que? O cara fez um elogio! Disse que a mulher é útil! – A mãe de Percy está o levando para um acampamento de pessoas bastante especiais.

Shaka: Pessoas especiais? Isso é um acampamento para esquizofrênicos. Viu? Até o garoto concordou! – Percy finalmente descobre que Grover é um sátiro.

Aldebaran: Ah, claro! Porque todo mundo consegue esconder pernas de bode com uma calça jeans folgada e um par de muletas…

Afrodite: A mãe do moleque morreu na frente do Percy? Assim o garoto traumatiza de vez! Já bastava ser esquizofrênico.

Mu: O sátiro é um protetor Junior? Eu teria vergonha de dizer que esse é o meu emprego e que ainda nem tem chifre. – Grover explica a Percy que às vezes os deuses vêm para a Terra e se apaixonam por mortais.

Shura: Se apaixonam, não. Traçam. É bastante diferente. – Percy fala que não é um herói, mas apenas um garoto disléxico e com déficit de atenção.

Shaka: Ele esqueceu a esquizofrenia. – Grover diz que Percy não é dilexico e sim que seu cérebro está programado para entender o grego antigo.

Mu: Mas se o menino não sabe ler direito, como ele chegou ao ensino médio? As escolas americanas são tão ruins assim? – Grover está mostrando a área de treinamento para Percy e logo aparece uma menina lutando em câmera lenta se sentindo a gostosa.

Saga: Não sei por que, mas eu odiei essa garota… - Grover fala que o nome da menina é Annabeth e que ela é filha de Atena. – Tá explicado…

Afrodite: Só mesmo a Saori mesmo para ter uma filha chamada Annabeth. Parece nome de prostituta de classificado. – É revelado que o professor é um Centauro.

Aldebaran: Ahhh porque como já era muito fácil esconder pernas de bode dentro de uma calça, o professor esconde um corpo de cavalo numa cadeira. – Grover começa a dar em cima das filhas de Afrodite enquanto o Centauro mostra a cabana de Percy.

Afrodite: Olha as minhas filhas! São lindas e glamurosas! Não são que nem aquelazinha lá da Saori. E detalhe no moquifo que o garoto mora.

Camus: No livro era mó cabana fodona!

Afrodite: Porra, nem parede tem! Tá pior que a cabaninha do Seiya!

Kanon: Ah claro! Por que o tridente de Posseidon, a sua arma mais poderosa, tá largadão no cafofo do moleque. – O Centauro comenta que é muito raro existir um filho dos três grandes.

Shura: Ah, mas não é mesmo! Zeus então tinha filho a dar com pau!

Afrodite: Essa roupa não é meio cafoninha não?

Camus: No livro eles usavam uma camiseta laranja.

Aioria: O cara disse que se ele não usa a armadura ele morre. Essa armadura não protege nada, até a blusa é mais útil! – Luke, filho de Hermes, explica para Percy que eles vão fazer um caça a bandeira como forma de treinamento.

Saga: Jura que o treinamento do pirralho é brincar de pique bandeira? Por isso que as pessoas viram merdinhas e não sabem o porquê…

MdM: Olha, é o time do Ares versus o time do Posseidon. É tipo um Saga versus Kanon! – Percy alcança a bandeira, mas é detido por Annabeth que começa a lutar com ele.

Miro: Pô, a menina é mó mulher cavaleiro!

Shaka: O garoto da ouvindo de novo o sopro divino mandando ele ir para água. Depois ele tenta me convencer de que não é esquizofrênico.

Aldebaran: O garoto só pegou a bandeira porque o grupinho do Saga ficou comemorando, em vez de terminar logo o serviço.

Mu: Detalhe que eles estavam brincando de pique bandeira com armas bastante afiadas. Se eu fosse um deus e meu filho morresse brincando de pique bandeira no acampamento, eu ficaria puto. – Durante uma festa, a noite, uma forma demoníaca na fogueira diz ser Hades e que está com a mãe de Percy e que ele só poderá vê-la se devolver o raio que roubou de Zeus.

Aioros: Por que eles fizeram o Hades igualzinho ao Balrog do Senhor dos Anéis? – O Centauro tenta enfrentar Hades.

Kanon: Ah Claro, Balrog fodão versus homem cavalo... – Percy resolve partir para salvar a sua mãe. Grover e Annabeth querem ir junto.

Aioria: Garota bipolar… Antes queria matar o garoto, agora quer ir na aventura! – Antes de partirem, Annabeth fala para passarem na cabana de Luke.

Camus: Jura que a cabana do Luke é isso? No livro era mó high tech! – Luke entrega um all-star voador que pertencia ao seu pai para Percy.

Aldebaran: Jura? Um all-star voador? – Luke explica como o Mundo Inferior é um lugar horrível e explica o caminho que devem seguir. Devem coletar três pérolas para conseguirem retornar.

Aioros: Como assim o Mundo Inferior é uma bosta? Os Campos Elíseos são lá! Não existe lugar melhor no universo e olha que eu falo isso por experiência própria. E, além disso, colocaram a Perséfone como uma prostituta. Ela é mó boazinha! – Os três chegam à toca da Medusa, que surpreende Annabeth chamando-a de filha de Atena.

Afrodite: Olha, a Medusa chama a garota de filha de Atena com o mesmo desprezo que a gente. – Percy e Grover se aproximam da Medusa utilizando o reflexo do I-pod para poder observá-la.

Shura: Não acredito que a mulher vai ser derrotada por um I-pod… - Grover invade a toca da Medusa com uma caminhonete.

MdM: O cara realmente é do GTA. – Percy finalmente mata a Medusa.

Shura: É. Morte por I-pod. – Os meninos estão em um hotel e Annabeth explica para Percy a regra de que os deuses não podem conviver com seus filhos mortais.

Mu: Zeus é igual ao Simba! Só no Apartheid divino! – Annabeth diz que às vezes ouve a voz de sua mãe.

Shaka: A menina também é esquizofrênica! Viu?

Camus: Pô mais escolheram uma atriz tão dura para fazer a menina! Parece um robô. – Os meninos começam a assistir o noticiário comentando sobre o desaparecimento de Percy e sua mãe.

Kanon: Se o sobrenome da mãe é diferente do dele, de onde eles tiraram o Jackson? O nome do Posseidon é Posseidon Jackson?

Shura: Olha o padrasto dele falando com a repórter, que dissimulado! – Depois sair e chegaram ao Paternon em Nashvile, Annabeth se depara com uma réplica da estátua de Atena e se pergunta se sua mãe se parece com a estátua.

Afrodite: Não, minha filha. A sua mãe é mais canhão... – Enquanto estava tentando derrotar a hidra, Percy ataca usando a água do bebedouro.

Kanon: Vem cá, esse povinho sabe que Posseidon é deus dos mares e não da água tratada pela CEDAE? – Depois de derrotarem a Hidra, eles seguem para Las Vegas. Lá, eles param no Cassino de Lotus.

Miro: Olha, é o cassino do Shaka!

Shaka: Se o cassino fosse meu, eu não deixava um bando de menor de idade entrar, e não deixaria eles comerem aquele treco cheio de LSD que deixam eles se comportarem que nem o Seiya! – Percy ouve a voz de seu pai dizendo para não comer mais as flores. – Aí a esquizofrenia volta a atacar e não sabe por quê! – Momentos depois, eles roubam um carro para fugir do cassino.

MdM: O sátiro realmente é um CJ! Acabou de roubar mó carrão igual ao jogo! – Depois da fuga, Percy e seus companheiros chegam ao próximo destino, a entrada de Hades, em Hollywood. Percy vê uma pichação que é uma instrução para a entrada do submundo.

Aioros: Até parece que Hades é tão fudido que a entrada do submundo ai ser indicada por uma pichação mal feita. – Depois de entrarem na embarcação de Carontes, o barco começa a flutuar entre destroços pelo submundo. – E, aliás, o mundo não é assim não! Tem um rio, tem uma geografia a ser respeitada, não é essa baderna não! E cadê as almas condenadas a se afogar eternamente? E até parece que você chega de cara no castelo de Hades! Tem a maior burocracia pra chegar até lá! – Ao chegarem ao castelo, o grupo é recebido por Perséfone.

Afrodite: Eu gostei da roupa da Perséfone! – Perséfone se insinua para Grover. – Mas ela é meio prosti. – É ouvida a voz de Hades gritando por Perséfone, que também responde gritando.

Aioros: Que baixo nível ficar gritando com a mulher lá da puta que o pariu... Ele mandaria um servo atrás dela. – Hades finalmente aparece com um visual meio Zé Ramalho.

Afrodite: Que absurdo! Hades, aquele homem lindo de dois metros de altura, olhos verdes, e aquela cara de sério virou essa bostinha do filme! Revoltei! Sempre retratam mal o coitado.

Camus: No livro não tinha nada disso! Hades não parecia um roqueiro aposentado e não tinha essa dele virar um Balrog do nada! – Depois de uma discussão com Hades, Percy deixa o escudo, que tinha sido emprestado por Luke, cair e é revelado que o raio roubado estava dentro dele.

Aldebaran: Impossível o garoto não ter sentido a eletricidade no braço dele... Só se o braço dele for mecânico! – Hades segura o raio mestre de Zeus enquanto acusa Percy de mentir.

Mu: Isso é o raio mestre de Zeus? Eu esperava alguma coisa mais épica… - Depois que Perséfone atingiu Hades com o raio e Grover decidiu ficar no inferno, eles usam as pérolas para serem teletransportados para o Olimpo. Eles aparecem no alto do Empire State e a mãe de Percy indica o caminho para o Olimpo.

Aioria: O Olimpo é a caixa d'água do Empire State? – Luke aparece e revela seu plano de destruir todo o Olimpo.

Shaka: O garoto quer destruir o Olimpo só porque ele não recebeu atenção do pai? Ele precisa é de terapia. - Começa uma batalha épica entre Percy e Luke para definir quem irá ficar com o raio. Percy usa a água dentro de uma caixa d'água para derrotar o outro semideus e com a água modela um tridente que usa para atacar o outro.

Kanon: Como é que ele consegue ferir alguém com um tridente feito de água? Porque quando ele jogar o tridente, ele vai se desmanchar porque é água. No máximo o outro moleque vai sair molhado. – A luta acaba e Percy e seu grupo conseguem entrar no elevador do Olimpo, localizado atrás de um armário de mantimentos.

Saga: Eu me recuso a comentar a frase acima… Elevador do Olimpo é foda… ¬¬

Miro: Olha, o Olimpo parece o Santuário à noite! Um bando de casinha, cheio de escada e um casarão no topo! – No Olimpo, Zeus e Posseidon estão discutindo.

MdM: Posseidon tá parecendo um marinheiro com aquela tatuagem de tridente no braço.

Afrodite: Ahhhh, cadê eu? Eu ainda não me achei no Olimpo! – Depois que Percy entra e anuncia a sua chegada, a câmera dá um close em cada deus.

Shura: Qual é a do deus negão?

Afrodite: Olha! Eu me achei! Eu to sentadinha lá no canto com um vestidinho lindo! E do meu lado esse gostosão deve ser o Ares, por isso que possuiu o Saga, para manter o nível! E aquela mulher com cara de gentinha pra gentalha maltrapilha que chegou deve ser a Hera.

Saga: Atena foi meio escrota né? Posseidon pediu para falar com o filho. Ela nem isso... Ela só deu um olá pra garota e olhe lá.

Camus: Posseidon tá tão gay perto do que ele é no livro! E Zeus tá meio emo! – Depois de tudo esclarecido, Posseidon tem um momento pai e filho. Percy retorna a sua vida normal e volta para o acampamento. Grover reaparece agora com chifres.

MdM: Olha, o cara virou corno! – Percy e Annabeth têm um momento romântico.

Miro: Reparou que todos nesse acampamento são parecidos? Branquinhos, de olhos azuis, com a carinha meio igual…

Shura: É porque eles são primos... É incesto mesmo. Não sabe que no Olimpo só rola putaria? – O filme acaba e os créditos começam a rolar.

Afrodite: É verdade, o único homem decente lá é o Hades que sempre, por nenhum motivo, vira um filho da puta em todas as adaptações. – Depois dos créditos aparece uma cena extra na qual o padrasto de Percy abre a geladeira, dá de cara com a cabeça da Medusa e vira pedra.

Kanon: Só porque ele era o único macho do filme, morreu…

Camus: Cara, esse filme tá uma merda perto do livro! Não tem nada a ver!

Saga: Tá Camus, tanto faz… Deu pra distrair, não? Então foda-se. – Os cavaleiros rumavam para a saída prontos para voltar ao Santuário.

Mu: Como será que o Dohko tá lidando com os cavaleiros de bronze?

Aldebaran: Mu, até parece que eles são umas criancinhas de cinco anos do jeito que você fala.

NO SANTUÁRIO…

A casa de libra estava uma tremenda baderna. Ikki e Hyoga caíram na porrada ao jogarem Halo e acabaram quebrando a mesa de centro. Dohko, por incrível que pareça, não tinha acordado, o que causou uma certa preocupação em Shun, que tentava chamar a atenção de Shiryu, o que estava se mostrando inútil, já que o chinês estava tentando limpar a casa do mestre.

Shun: Shiryu! O seu mestre ainda não acordou! Você não está preocupado com ele já que ele é uma pessoa muito querida na sua vida?

Seiya (cutucando Dohko com um graveto): Será que tá vivo?

* * *

Bom gente, sabemos que ainda estamos devemos fics para outras pessoas, mas essa fic está desde Janeiro esperando ser escrita e depois que encontramos com uma leitora no Anime Friends e descobrimos que ela era leitora de Percy Jackson, não tivemos mais como adiar! XD

Para quem ainda estamos devendo fics, não se preocupem, elas estão sendo encaminhadas! ^^ Estamos indo porque queremos assistir MULHERES ASSASSINAS na CNT (isso mesmo, o canal crente que só passa a Força Sobrenatural da Fé de dia mas de noite só passa baixaria!) XD

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


End file.
